A Tummi Fulfilled
by Ulver33
Summary: After convincing Gruffi to let him have a little bit more freedom, Tummi finally gets to spend more time with his friend Trina.  The second part to, "Tummi Trouble"


A/N: Best to read, "Tummi Trouble" before this one. I didn't intended on doing a follow up to the that story, but I just coudln't resist. Since this one is more of my own ideas and such I decided to keep it seperate from the first installment.

I assume you all have seen the Gummi Bear cartoon so that is why I don't take the time to describe the characters or setting too much. If anyone would like another chapter to this story than let me know and maybe more inspiration will come. Or give some ideas of where I can take this...

^^ Please R&R

* * *

><p>Tummi muttered as he sat in the bathtub, bubbles floating around him as he thought about his upcoming day. He wondered if he should ask Gruffi permission for his idea, or if he should just rely on the suggestion the paternal bear gave to him about a month earlier. It had been a while since he visited his friend Trina and he wanted to go see her today. He would have made it much earlier, but his punishment from before made him wait a bit longer. Now he had been debating whether or not to ask Gruffi if it would be ok if he could just stay out tonight and come back tomorrow morning. A part of him told him it was a good idea, but then another part told him that it was a bad idea. It would have been a bad idea to already pretend to lose track of time on the first night he was allowed out too. Sinking more into his bubble bath, just leaving his nose and top of his head visible, he blew into the water with a sigh.<p>

"Why is my life so complicated?" The lazy bear thought to himself in his usual sluggish way of speaking. He blew into the water some more to watch soap bubbles build up around him and tickle his nose. Giving his nose a wiggle and sitting up again he continued to wash his fur clean.

"Gee, I wish I brought in a snack with me." He said softly as he scrubbed behind his ears. "Washing up always gets me hungry."

Speaking of food his mind soon went to the thoughts of Trina's cooking. His mouth watered as he wondered what she might prepare for him today. Pancakes were always good, but sometimes she made him more elaborate meals. Well whatever she decided to feed him he would love it all the same and appreciate her generosity greatly. All in all he mainly just couldn't wait to see her again and be in her company.

Content in his thinking and washing he was quite startled when he heard a loud knocking on the door. His bar of soap shot up from his paws and plopped right into the water, attempting to feel for it amidst the bubbles the startled bear called out to the interrupter. "Occupied, come back in twenty minutes!"

Tummi heard a scoff that obviously came from Grammi.

"Twenty minutes? You've been in there for half an hour already, others need to wash up too ya know." She scolded from behind the door, knocking on it once more.

"Gee, there are other washrooms in Gummi Glen…can't they just go use one of those?" Tummi of course did not say this loud enough for Grammi to hear.

"Alright, Grammi I will be out in just a minute. I am almost done, just need to wash my paws." Had he not been such a lethargic bear he would have gotten to washing his feet much quicker than he actually was.

He was in no rush to get out; the water still felt nice and hasn't gotten cold yet. Bath time was one of his favorite things, it gave him more of a reason to relax and be lazy. There was no reply from Grammi, so he assumed she went back to do her own thing. It was probably best not to take his time any longer though; he didn't want Grammi to be upset with him. If she was then Gruffi would be too for some reason, then again he was always upset it seemed. At least he had a good reason to get on with his day, cause after he got finished with his chores he would get to go see Trina. Finishing up he let the water in the tub go down the drain and stepped out wrapping a towel around his wide waist. Not even bothering to dry up he promptly threw his pajamas over his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom, bumping right into Grammi.

"Oof…" Tummi certainly didn't expect her to still be standing there. "Sorry Grammi didn't know you were still there."

Grammi glared at the chubby bear a bit, watching him sheepishly stand in front of her gripping his towel and dripping water all over the floor.

"Tummi I told you time and time again to dry off before coming out of the washroom, you're getting water everywhere." She sounded more disappointed then angry.

Tummi looked down at his feet and saw the obvious puddle that formed around them. "Sorry…"

"Now I have to mop all this up before someone slips and falls." Grammi said with a sigh. "Next time don't forget or I will personally make sure you get dry before stepping out of that tub just like I do with Cubbi."

Tummi felt himself blushing from her comment; he still didn't like it when they compared his antics to the little pink cub.

"Yes mam I promise." The blue bear fidgeted a bit, still keeping his submissive gaze away from her. "May I go get dressed now?"

"Yes of course." Grammi started as Tummi immediately took off to his room. "And try not to get too much water all over the place!" She called out to him before he was out of sight. Placing her paws on her hips she shook her head as she looked over all the water the plump teen left behind. "Sometimes I wonder if that boy has a brain." She didn't mean this in a harsh way, like Gruffi would, but she would get frustrated in his lazy thought process. Shrugging she just went to retrieve her mop so she could clean up before anyone else had the chance to go into the washroom.

Safe in his room Tummi took a seat on his bed and rubbed the towel over his head. He looked at his bedroom floor and smiled, not too much water on it he noticed. Getting up once again he went to his closet and picked out a clean tunic and slipped it on. Stepping over to the mirror he looked into it and tapped his pudgy cheeks.

"I wonder if people think I have a baby face because of these…" He wondered as he poked at his cheeks some more. "They sure seem to like treating me like one."

He picked up his comb and ran it through his hair a couple of times, even though it looked exactly the same when he was finished. Looking into the mirror a bit more determined now, he gave himself a pep talk.

"Ok Tummi, get finished with your chores without complaining and then talk to Gruffi. If he sees you worked hard then he might let you stay the night, you've been rather good lately too."

With a firm nod he grabbed his hat and put it on, giving his reflection a thumbs up before slipping on his sandals and heading out of his room.

The day passed slowly as Tummi did various chores and tasks to keep him busy. There were plenty of times he would have liked to sit down and nap or get a bite to eat, but he was determined to work as hard as he could. It was well after lunch now and the chubby bear was helping Gruffi clean around his workshop. Tummi had offered to do this task in order to have a better chance at talking to the older bear without intruding otherwise. He was busy polishing some sort of tool when he heard Gruffi speak to him. His mind was elsewhere so he didn't exactly hear what was said.

"I'm sorry Gruffi did you say something?" Tummi wondered as he set down the tool he polished.

Gruffi just rolled his eyes, he was sure he was speaking loud enough and he didn't like repeating himself. "Do you have ears ya dope?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Tummi didn't know what those were.

"Of course I do." The naïve bear pointed to his round ears. "See they're right here."

Gruffi slapped a palm to his forehead and muttered something under his breath before speaking up again. "Anyway, what I was trying to say earlier was that we are pretty much finished down here so once you're done polishing you may go."

Tummi smiled and nodded, he liked hearing that his chores were done with. "Oh ok, I am almost finished just have one more to do."

He immediately got started on the next tool…or whatever it was…and decided it was time to ask. Taking a deep breath he slowed down his polishing and looked over at the brown Gummi bear.

"Hey…can I ask ya something?"

Gruffi stopped what he was doing and gave the boy his attention. "Sure as long as it isn't a stupid question."

"Well I don't think it is…" Tummi lifted a finger to his bottom lip and thought about it for a moment.

"Just get on with it!" Gruffi retorted, he didn't like being interrupted during work.

"Oh right." He cleared his throat and looked over at the irritated bear. "Well I was just wondering…um…you know…something you told me before. You see I was planning on going out today and…"

"No!" Gruffi stopped Tummi right on the spot. "You cannot spend the night wherever it is you are going."

Tummi looked surprised, how in the world did Gruffi know what he was going to ask.

"I knew you would do this, I am very disappointed in you young man."

Tummi frowned and wringed the bottom of his shirt. "Aww Gruffi, why can't I? You said I could and I only want to do it this time, I won't ask again."

"That may be so, but now I get the feeling that every other time you don't come home it's because you purposely forgot to keep track of time. It was a mistake to even suggest such a thing in the first place." Gruffi crossed his arms and looked at the dejected teen in front of him.

Tummi clasped his paws together and pleaded with the older bear. "Please, please, please. I came to ask you permission because I knew you'd appreciate it. Not that I would have stayed the night had I not done so…but I've been extra good lately. I did all my chores this month and I didn't even sneak into the kitchen late at night."

Gruffi just raised and eye brow at that last statement.

Tummi just blushed and bit his bottom lip. "Ok…maybe just that one time last week, but that is it I promise. I wouldn't have even thought to ask if it wasn't important."

Gruffi sighed and eased his harsh gaze a little. "What makes it so important, if I may ask?"

"Well…" Tummi rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure how to answer this truthfully. "I just need a little time to myself, to do some thinking. Uh, meditating I think it was called. I read about it in one of Zummi's books. I have been thinking a lot about what you said to me a while back. I know I am still a kid in your eyes and that is ok, but I need to do some…soul searching…to come to terms with myself. Accept the fact that even if I am growing up I am not a grown up just yet and wont be for a little while longer."

Gruffi just stood silently and even felt a bit dumbfounded. This was most certainly one of the most intellectual things he has ever heard come from the overweight teen's muzzle. Clearing his throat the brown bear paced around the room a bit as he thought over what was said.

"Well I can most certainly say that was one of the most mature things you have ever said to me, but I am still going to have to refuse your request."

Tummi literally looked like he was about to deflate like a balloon as he slumped over glumly. He was sure that would have helped convince Gruffi to let him stay out the whole night.

"It's dangerous out at night and it would bother my conscious to let you be out there alone. I am sorry I told you I would let you, that was my fault so I am not mad at you for asking." Gruffi had to keep his eyes away from the sad bear for fear he might cave in.

Tummi just held his paws behind his back and shuffled his feet slowly. "It ok Gruffi…I understand." He let out a little sniff as one paw came up to wipe away a sad tear. "I am sorry."

Gruffi caught sight of this and cringed, normally actions like this weren't effective on him, but today it was different. He felt Tummi's reasoning was legitimate and he did feel bad for going back on his own word, as foolish as it was.

"I'm done, so I guess I should go." Tummi spoke pitifully as he walked away dragging his feet.

Gruffi sighed and rolled his eyes at what he was about to do. "Wait kid."

Tummi stopped, but kept his wilting posture not even looking back at the bear behind him.

"I suppose I can let you go just this once, and only this once do you understand me?" Gruffi tried to sound as strict as possible as he gave into the sad bear's plea.

Tummi stood up and smiled turning back to Gruffi and running to him.

Giving him a big hug, Tummi couldn't contain his joy. "Oh thank you, thank you Gruffi! I promise never to ask again, you don't know how much this means to me."

Gruffi just grunted as the large bear squeeze him tight. "Ugh…no problem big guy…just promise me you will keep safe."

Tummi let him go to breathe and smiled happily. "I will! I'll even take two bottles of Gummiberry juice."

Gruffi straightened out his tunic and nodded. "Good and I want you back home tomorrow at noon and no later."

Tummi stood up straight and crossed his heart followed by holding up two fingers as a salute. "I promise."

Gruffi smiled and nudged a fist against the teen's double chin gently. "I trust you. Cause you know what'll happen if you don't."

Gruffi didn't need to say anything; the wave of his paw gave Tummi all the warning he needed.

Blushing again he only managed a weak nod and quickly spoke again to change the subject.

"Should I tell Grammi before I go?"

"Better let me handle that, if she comes to me before you go I might be convinced to change my mind." Gruffi chuckled, even if he and Grammi rarely ever saw eye to eye.

"Ok, thanks again!" Tummi smiled and waved as he ran out of the work room. Gruffi just smiled and silently hoped he didn't make a terrible mistake. He did trust the boy though, so he was sure that he wouldn't be staying out in the open and vulnerable. It was hard not to be a little worried, but that was natural. Tummi was growing up and did need to learn some independence so that made him feel better in a way. Just another life lesson to be learned, one never knows if it'll be the easy way or the hard way. Gruffi certainly hoped for Tummi's sake that this was considered an easy way.

"Be safe kid; hope you accomplish what you want to do."

Tummi couldn't remember the last time he ran so much without getting tired. He was too excited about staying over with Trina to care about the growing ache in his feet and shortness of his breath. Trina's house could be seen in the distance before Tummi finally had to stop running before he passed out. Bending over a bit, paws on his knees, he took time to catch his breath and to ease his heavy panting. Looking up to view his destination he took a deep breath and had a look of determination on his face.

"It'll be ok Tummi, even if she says no at least you had the courage to ask. Her refusal won't be because she dislikes you either, so don't get too discouraged."

Standing up straight once again he slowly made his way to Trina's door. Before knocking he took a look up at the sky, mainly because it seemed to be getting darker earlier than usual. In fact, it looked like it was going to rain very soon. Tummi didn't necessarily like the rain, but today he welcomed it. Finally he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Tummi!" He could hear being called, this was one voice he didn't mind hearing behind a door. The door soon opened and Trina stood in front of the Gummi bear with a wide smile.

"Hi Trina, it's great to see you again. How did you know it was me?" Tummi asked as he hugged her and stepped inside.

"I have become accustomed to your knock; I even know the sounds of your footsteps so if I had another guest I would know it was you coming to me and not the other if you didn't speak." Trina held the bear's paw tight as she led him to the table.

"Wow that's amazing; I don't even know the sounds my own two feet make." Tummi complimented as he was always impressed by the blind woman.

Trina giggled and offered him a seat. "Oh it's not that great of an ability really. If you took the time to stop and listen to certain things you would be able to do it too."

Tummi took a seat, but only after being a gentleman and helping a lady into hers. "Maybe, but my hearing isn't nearly as good as yours. Sometimes I don't hear anything at all, unless it's someone calling me for dinner."

"Oh Tummi you never cease to amuse me." Trina said with a warmhearted laugh. "I am certain you would hear me calling you from way over here too if I was calling you to dinner."

"How could I not, you make the best tasting food I have ever had." Tummi rubbed his tummy and licked his lips joyfully. "But I enjoy spending time with you much more…I don't just come for your cooking."

Trina smiled and reached over a hand to stroke the bear's cheek. "It ok that you like my cooking, that makes me happy. I enjoy your company too, so it's not like I just enjoy cooking for you either."

Tummi nuzzled into her hand a little bit and blushed he could see that she was blushing a bit too.

"Speaking of dinner, it is getting to be around that time." Trina smiled as she stood up. "What would you like?"

"Oh anything would be good, I am not picky you know that." Tummi got off of his chair as well and followed Trina into the kitchen. "Do you think I could help tonight? I am not very good in the kitchen but I always wanted to cook something with you."

Tummi's face was a brighter red than it was earlier when he saw Trina's appreciative expression.

"It would be my honor Tummi, I am sure you'd make a great cook if you were taught properly. In fact…" Trina said firmly as she put on her apron. "What I teach you tonight you must promise me that you will cook for your family sometime soon."

Tummi fiddled with his fingers. "I don't know…I mean I promise I will try…but I highly doubt it'll be as good as yours."

Trina crossed her arms and smirked. "If I teach you right than it should be just as good…and worse case scenario…at least you tried."

Tummi and Trina thought about the worst case scenario for a moment and soon burst into laughter.

"I don't know, as bad as I might do I am sure the others will still appreciate a break from Grammi's cooking."

"Oh yes, I remember you telling me what the others felt about her cooking." Trina recalled as she began to gather her ingredients. "Perhaps you should bring her here sometime so I can give her a few pointers."

"Oh I am sure the others would appreciate that very much." Tummi smiled as he silently nudged some carrots closer to her searching hand. "I don't mind her cooking though, but if she could learn how to cook like you then I'd eat so much I'd be a fat guy."

Trina chuckled and put a hand on Tummi's chubby belly. "Oh you would huh?"

Tummi blushed and politely brushed her hand away. If it had been anyone else he would have gotten a bit upset, but he didn't mind it too much when Trina pointed it out.

"Sorry." Trina giggled. "I was just getting back at you for pushing the carrots toward me."

Tummi looked at her a bit surprised, but chuckled sheepishly back when she pointed to her ears. She smiled, but didn't say anything more about it.

The evening went on as Trina taught Tummi how to make carrot soup and a roasted chicken. There were a few mishaps, mainly when Tummi rubbed the raw chicken on a bottle of seasoning. Trina had to tell him that he had to sprinkle the seasoning on the chicken and not just rub the bottle on it. But after all was finished the meal turned out very delicious and both ate to their complete satisfaction. Dessert was a batch of Tummi's favorite cookies that she had been making everyday until he came to see her again. Tummi couldn't say no to his favorite cookies, even if his belly was already very full. When the entire meal was finally done they both sat together at the table to digest and chit chat. Tummi had to fight the urge to belch a couple of times, but he was glad he only accidentally let just one slip out this time. Trina never minded though, she thought it was kind of endearing how shy he got about it. As they recovered from their food coma they enjoyed the rest of the evening talking, playing card games or telling each other stories.

Tummi didn't necessarily know how old Trina was, but he was happy that she was young at heart. She was probably young in age too, but it would be impolite to ask a woman her age. Soon it was getting late and both knew that it was almost time to say goodnight. Well Trina thought it was almost time to say goodnight, Tummi still planned on asking her his question. It was in the middle of a conversation about cheese when both were a bit startled by a loud crash of thunder.

"Oh my, it is going to rain soon." Trina said as she stood up and went to shut her windows.

"Sounds like it; kind of surprising too, it looked so sunny earlier today." Tummi said nonchalantly as he picked up another cookie.

Trina turned to his voice, "You aren't bothered by it? I mean you still have to make your way home tonight don't you?"

Tummi stopped chewing on his cookie, he wondered if this was the right time to ask.

"Oh yeah…you're right." He said quietly after swallowing. "Maybe it won't rain so hard."

Not a moment after another loud crash of thunder shook them both and the sound of heavy rainfall could be heard pattering on the roof.

"Oh dear it's pouring out there!" She sounded quite alarmed, mainly because she didn't want Tummi going out in that weather.

"It's ok Trina; I'll be able to make it home safe." Tummi stood up and dusted off the crumbs that gathered on him.

He didn't know why he kept stalling, it'd be better to ask now that keep suggesting that he would be ok walking home in the rain.

"Well maybe…" Tummi spoke nervously, but was cut off by Trina.

"Certainly not!" She stated firmly.

Tummi felt his heart drop and his ears droop, shot down already. Was he really that predictable?

He almost felt like crying for being so stupid to even think of such an idea, Trina was probably very upset with him.

"You will most certainly not be walking out in this weather. I'd much prefer it if you stayed here for the night, it would make me feel more at ease." She continued.

Tummi's ears perked up again and his eyes widened. She was asking him to stay.

"That is…if it is not a problem with you…" Her firm tone softened, she even sounded a bit nervous.

"Uh…I'd be ok with it if you really don't mind…" Tummi couldn't even pretend to refuse at the moment, he was still surprised.

"Oh of course I don't mind, I mean you are always welcome here night or day. It's just that I don't want your family to worry about you." Trina brushed her hands over her dress.

"They know I am somewhere safe, so I think they will be alright with my absence as long as I return to them by the afternoon tomorrow." Tummi smiled as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"As long as they know you are safe I am glad." Trina smiled softly and held a hand to her heart. "Plus your company would make me feel more secure on a night like this."

Tummi blushed and felt his head sink between his shoulders as he rocked back on the heels of his feet. "Gee thanks Trina, I would be honored to keep you company tonight."

She held out her hand and bowed, "The honor would be all mine my fair prince."

They both shared a silly laugh and Tummi took her hand as she led him to the bedroom.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight; I will put down some hay and sleep beside it." The blind woman offered courteously.

"Oh no I couldn't. You should sleep in your bed, I will sleep on the hay pile it's only fair." Tummi wouldn't take her bed and make her sleep on the floor.

Trina stamped her cane on the ground and shook her head. "If we are playing fairly then the guest is meant to have the bed, it is a human tradition. I will be perfectly comfortable on the hay, so don't you worry."

Tummi wasn't sure if Trina was just making up traditions, but he still wouldn't feel right making her sleep on the floor.

Trina could sense his hesitation so she came up with another idea. "How about we both sleep on piles of hay? We could even nail the sheets to the wall and make our own little fortress. Sir Tummi and Lady Trina's own private fortress even. It would be like camping inside."

Tummi smiled brightly, he liked that idea very much. It sounded like it would be fun. "Sure Trina, allow me to go get the hay. Would you like to set up the fortress?"

Trina tilted her head for a moment. "Why don't I get the hay…you might be a little faster at finding the right spots to nail the bed sheets to."

"No problem m'lady." Tummi chuckled as he got right to work.

"Be right back with our luxurious beds m'lord." Trina bowed and went to retrieve the hay for their makeshift beds.

The night wore on, the fortress was built and the hay beds were constructed. The two were having too much fun telling spooky stories to fall asleep, but when they finally did it was a very warm night. Both ended up falling asleep in each others arms. How that happened exactly they weren't even really aware of it, perhaps they cuddled together during the night at some point. Neither of them seemed to mind as they slept and dreamt wonderful dreams together. They probably didn't even know they were arm in arm throughout the night when they woke up however. Having turned and shifted finally when morning came, both awoke to just simply lying next to each other. Tummi was the first to wake up with a loud yawn and wide stretch, arm accidentally grazing Trina's cheek.

"Oh I am sorry." Tummi said as he pulled his arm back and sat up.

Trina just took her turn to stretch before speaking. "Nothing to be sorry about, it was still a nice way to wake up."

Tummi nodded and squirmed shyly. "A very nice way to wake up, thanks for letting me stay. I had a great time."

Trina sat up and attempted to fix her hair best she could. "Oh? Are you leaving already m'lord? Even before breakfast is served?"

Tummi shook his head and paws wildly. "Oh no I don't plan on leaving just yet, I was just…"

Trina placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "I was just teasing. Let me get freshened up before I make you some pancakes. Does that sound good?"

Tummi had no objection to that. "That sounds wonderful m'lady; I'll hungrily wait for 'em."

Trina giggled and managed her way out of their "fortress" to get the day started. Tummi exited the makeshift tent as well and went over to open the bedroom window. He was greeted warmly by the sun, no signs of it ever raining last night, with the exception of the sparkling raindrops on the trees and plants. With a warm smile he took in a deep breath to breathe in the clean air. The music of the morning birds played softly into his ears as a gentle breeze blew past his face. He knew the morning was going to be great, even if he had to return home in the afternoon. Sure he wished he could stay longer, but he made a promise to Gruffi and he didn't want to break it. Turning his attention back to the room, he decided he would clean up their mess and try to be done with it before breakfast. As he cleaned up he couldn't help but blush and smile bashfully as he picked up the sweet scent of his friend Trina on his tunic. He thought he had just dreamed it, but now he knew they slept arm in arm. That made the chubby bear smile brightly and the aroma of pancakes cooking made that smile grow even wider.


End file.
